Gereja Hyakuya
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Malam Natal ya? Apa seseorang yang bernama Santa akan datang memberikan hadiah Natal? Pikiran bocah! / "Hyakuya?" / "Aku Yuichiro Hyakuya.." / Warning! OOC, alur buru-buru, dan lain sebagainya. [YuuNoa] Fic untuk ultah Shinoa yang telat banget. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah fic yang dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahunnya Shinoa. Saya tahu jika ini telat banget. Maafkan saya karena baru kepikiran ficnya pas Tahun Baru, padahal ultahnya Shinoa itu Natal. Tapi saya jujur, saya dulu emang berencana untuk ngebuat fic ultahnya Shinoa, melihat tak ada yang ngebuat fic khusus ultah Shinoa di bahasa Indo. Tapi pas tanggal 25 nya, sayanya malah gak kepikiran mau bikin kisah yang gimana, jadilah saya membuatnya baru-baru ini.

Dan bagi fans Shinoa atau YuuNoa, fic ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[xXx]-**

 **Tittle** : Gereja Hyakuya

(sebenarnya saya bingung untuk memberi judul)

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance (mungkin), Drama

 **Disclaimer** : seluruh pemain saya pinjam dari mas Takaya Kagami, maaf jika saya tak sempat ijin terlebih dahulu

 **Note** : Happy Reading! ^^

 **-[xXx]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **24 Desember, 11.38 AM**

Shinoa Hiiragi, duduk terdiam di bangku yang berada di kamarnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia kepalkan erat di atas pahanya sendiri. Manik sewarna merah tembaga miliknya tak henti menatap ke arah meja dihadapannya. Tepat menatap lurus ke arah sebuah cangkir dengan asap putih tipis mengepul dari dalamnya, sebuah coklat hangat. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya, gadis ini terus menerus menatap ke arah benda persegi di samping cangkir tersebut.

Sudah sekitar beberapa menit Shinoa memperhatikan ponselnya sendiri. Namun walau terus-terusan diperhatikan, ponsel itu sama sekali bergeming. Memang sudah sewajarnya sih, benda mati tak seharusnya bergerak.

Tidak! Bukan itu yang gadis Hiiragi ini tunggu. Otaknya tak sebodoh Patrick Star, jadi mana mungkinlah dia mengharapkan sebuah benda mati dapat bergerak dengan magisnya. Lalu apa? Apa yang ia tunggu?

Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu yang terbilang tiba-tiba itu menyadarkan gadis ini dari lamunannya.

"Shinoa?"

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok figur seorang wanita yang agak-agak mirip dengan Shinoa. Wanita itu masuk dengan perlahan dan mendekati sang adik yang tak menyambut kedatangannya. Dia Mahiru Hiiragi, kakak dari Shinoa Hiiragi.

"Seharian kerjaanmu melamun saja? Makan siang dulu yuk, bareng yang lain.." ajak Mahiru sembari mengelus puncak kepala adiknya.

Shinoa tak berkata apa-apa, menatap pun juga tidak. Mahiru yang merasa dicuekkin pun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kangen Yuichiro ya?" tanyanya sedikit jahil.

"Apaan? Jangan membuat kesimpulan yang aneh-aneh, kak!" Akhirnya Shinoa memberikan respon juga. Gadis ini menatap ke arah wanita di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Loh? Aku benarkan? Yuichiro itukan pacarmu, jelas saja jika kamu pasti selalu menyimpan rasa rindu terhadap dirinya setiap saat.." Canda Mahiru makin menjadi. Wanita ini memang suka jahil terhadapan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Berisik! Keluar kamu dari kamarku!" bentak Shinoa meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Ouw, aku tahu apa yang sejak tadi kau tunggu! Seharian menatap ke arah ponsel. Pasti kamu berharap jika tiba-tiba saja, si Yuu itu…"

Shinoa segera bangkit dari duduknya, bergerak dengan cepat mendorong tubuh kakaknya menuju pintu. Namun Mahiru masih berusaha melontarkan candaan-candaan ringannya.

"Cuaca akhir tahun ini dingin sekali, aku yakin jika kamu membutuhkan Yuu berada di sampingmu untuk sekedar-"

Dan BRAK! Shinoa sukses mengeluarkan kakak perempuannya itu dari kamar.

"Loh? Shinoa? Kamu tak mau makan?"

Gadis yang ditanya tak membalas. Ia terduduk kaku menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Dingin. Iya, cuaca akhir tahun ini memang terasa dingin sekali.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Mahiru menghela nafas. Ia mungkin saja tahu apa dilema yang sedang diderita oleh Shinoa. Maka dengan memasrahkan segalanya, wanita itu membawa diri menjauh dari kamar adiknya.

Bicara mengenai Yuichiro, iya benar, pemuda itu memang pacanya Shinoa. Sudah sekitar 8 bulan mereka menjalin kasih dan sudah sekitar sebulanan juga si Yuichiro itu mulai jarang menghubungi Shinoa. Di sekolah pun mereka jarang bersama, kegiatan akhir tahun membuat Yuichiro jadi serba sibuk. Entahlah. Itu hanya sebuah alasan singkat jika Shinoa bertanya ke Yuichiro ada di mana dirinya. Bilangnya sih sibuk, tapi kenyataan kita tak akan pernah tahu.

Shinoa memang curiga, namun gadis ini tak mau dianggap seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya yang suka curigaan kalo sang pria jarang menemui. Ia ingin memaklumi jika Yuichiro itu memang sibuk dengan apalah itu tugas akhir tahunya, katanya. Baiklah, ini memang baru sebulan aksi tak pernah menghubungi itu terjadi. Tapi wajarkan jika seorang wanita itu curiga terhadap kekasihnya?

Shinoa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus tetesan air yang entah mengapa mengalir dengan sendirinya. Apa gunanya menangis? Jadilah gadis yang kuat.

Ponsel akhirnya berdering dengan nyaring. Shinoa meraih pengangan pintu untuk membantunya berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi. Kaki melangkah dengan ogah-ogahan mendekati meja belajar di mana ponselnya terletak. Maniknya menatap ke arah layar ponsel yang menampilkan sederet nama dari si pemanggil.

Mitsuba. Kenyataan memang tak sesuai harapan.

Shinoa mengangkat benda tersebut, menekan tombol terima, dan mendekatkannya ke daun telinga. "Apa?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Sudah makan belum?"

"Belum." Shinoa membalas dengan singkat.

"Makan bareng yuk, di luar. Ada warung steak yang enak loh di pinggiran Harajuku Street.."

"Tidak. Aku tak lapar.."

"Oh ayolah, temani aku! Aku yang traktir deh, nanti aku pesankan gak pake brokoli.."

Apa hubungan? Shinoa menatap bosan ke arah cangkir yang sudah tak mengeluarkan asap putih. Sepertinya sudah dingin.

"Ya, Shinoa, ya! Aku jarang-jarang loh mau nraktir.."

Shinoa memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah. Di mana kita bertemu?"

"Ahaha~ Shinoa baik deh! Aku tunggu kamu di depan toko boneka Kawaii. Cepat ya! Aku sudah otw ke sana nih!"

Dan tut.. tut.. Panggilan pun terputus. Mitsuba itu memang suka seenaknya.

Shinoa untuk kedua kalinya menghembuskan nafasnya. Ajakan makan kali ini memang tak ia tolak. Lapar itu hal wajar, kenyataannya, gadis ini belum makan apa pun dari tadi pagi. Menyiksa diri dengan tidak makan itu adalah hal terburuk, Shinoa bersumpah dalam hati bahwa dirinya tak akan mau mengulang tindakan aneh ini untuk kedua kalinya. Kemudian gadis ini dengan terburu-buru membawa dirinya mengambil jaket serta tas dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Shinoa mau ke mana?" tanya Shinya, salah satu dari kakaknya Shinoa selain Mahiru.

"Aku akan makan di luar bareng Mitsuba.." jawab gadis itu cepat sembari berpamitan dengan ayahnya sebentar.

"Hati-hati.." pesan terkahir dari sang ayah.

Shinoa mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah cepat keluar rumah. Mahiru yang tengah menggenggam garpu menatap ke arah kepergian sang adik.

"Dengan Mitsuba? Aku pikir dia akan makan di luar dengan Yuichiro?" protes Mahiru kemudian sembari mengemut garpu yang ia genggam tadi.

"Yuichiro siapa?" suara berat sang ayah terdengar.

"Ah, ayah belum tahu ya jika Shinoa itu sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Mahiru kegirangan.

"Shinoa itu bukan kamu yang sukanya membawa kekasih pulang ke rumah untuk diperkenalkan dengan ayah!" Kali ini Kureto, kakak tertua, memberikan penjelasan yang terdengar sarkasme.

Mahiru melemparkan garpu yang ia genggam ke arah abangnya itu, "Kau diam saja, cerewet!"

Oke, kita lupakan saja pembicaraan keluarga Hiiragi ini!

 **-[xXx]-**

Harajuku Street pada saat akhir tahun seperti ini memang terbilang ramai. Banyak sekali para pemuda-pemudi yang tengah berjalan-jalan untuk sekedar refreshing atau bahkan membeli beberapa keperluan mereka. Apa lagi hari sudah menunjukkan akan tibanya hari Natal. Jadilah kesan mewah pada pusat pertokoan ini terlihat di mana-mana. Ornamen-ornamen yang didominasi berwarna hijau atau merah terlihat menghiasi di sana-sini.

Shinoa tak mengambil pusing pemandangan apa yang terlihat dihadapannya. Ia hanya diam menunggu teman sepermainannya yang sejak tadi tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Lama sekali! Tadi katanya 'cepat', tapi apa ini? Dianya sendiri belum datang.." gerutu Shinoa sembari bolak-balik menatap ponselnya.

Seseorang menyentuh pundak gadis Hiiragi ini pelan. Shinoa yang sedang terlanda kekesalan tingkat tinggi segera membalikkan badannya menatap siapa orang yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh pundaknya. Namun, gadis ini malah terkejut sendiri menatap seseorang dihadapannya.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar, ini memang Shinoa.." ucap remaja laki-laki dihadapan Shinoa itu kegirangan.

"Wah, padahal tadi jaraknya lumayan jauh loh. Aku gak nyangka kamu bisa tahu dia Shinoa, Yuu.." komentar remaja lain terhadap remaja yang tadi dipanggil Yuu itu.

"Perkataanmu aneh, Mika! Sudah jelaslah jika Yuu tahu jika dia ini Shinoa.." Kali ini gadis bersurai coklat yang tengah menggandeng lengan Yuu ikut berkomentar.

Shinoa terdiam. Ada apa ini? Kenapa disaat seperti ini dirinya malah bertemu dengan si Yuichiro? Manik gadis ini juga tak lepas menatap kedua remaja yang berada di samping kekasihnya. Remaja bersurai kuning, ini Mikaela, salah satu teman Yuichiro. Shinoa kenal dia karena mereka memang satu sekolah. Lalu gadis di sampingnya yang tengah mengandeng? Siapa dia?

"Oh ya, kamu ngapain di sini, Shin?" tanya Yuichiro membuyarkan lamunan singkat gadis dihadapannya.

"Ha? Apa?" Shinoa sedikit kikuk. "Oh, itu.. Aku.."

"SHINOA…‼" Belum sempat memberi penjelasan, suara seseorang telah sukses mengalihkan keempat remaja tersebut.

Mitsuba tengah berlari menghampiri dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku agak telat, tadi ada masalah dengan kendaraan yang kunaiki.." terang gadis kuncir dua itu. Sekilas kemudian, ia menyadari keberadaan Yuichiro dan juga teman-temannya. "Ah, BAKA! Kenapa kau ada di sini!?" teriaknya.

"Hei, ini bukan di lingkungan sekolah. Jangan memanggilku seperti itulah! Begini-beginikan aku punya nama.." sangkal Yuichiro sepertinya tak suka dengan cara Mitsuba memanggil.

"Sayang aku sudah lupa siapa namamu, makanya aku panggil kamu 'baka' saja! Oh iya, kalian kok bisa…" Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Mitsuba memandang Shinoa maupun Yuichiro secara bergantian.

"Kami ada keperluan mencari beberapa benda, terus tak sengaja bertemu dengan Shinoa.." Tanpa perintah, Mikaela menjelaskan kronologi keberadaan mereka di sini.

"Oh begitu.." Mitsuba mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Hei, bagaimana jika makan bersama? Kalian bertiga belum makan kan?"

Shinoa sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sobatnya itu.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Kebetulan kami juga belum makan siang. Makan dulu yuk, Yuu. Nanti biarkan Mika yang bayar.." gadis surai coklat yang tak diketahui namanya itu menarik-narik tangan Yuu.

"Ya tak apa sih kalo kamu yang minta.."

"Oke! Kalo begitu sudah diputuskan kita makan bersama. Mika bayarin aku sama Shinoa juga ya!" timpal Mitsuba membuat remaja yang dimaksud sedikit kaget.

"Apaan itu? Aku tak setuju!" protes Mikaela namun tak didengar.

Shinoa hanya terdiam mengikuti ke mana mereka pergi. Matanya tak lepas menatap gadis itu. Siapa? Ia ingin curiga tapi takut salah sangka. Gadis surai coklat yang masih menggandeng tangan Yuichiro, menyadari jika Shinoa memperhatikan dirinya. Ia pun balik menatap si gadis Hiiragi sembari tersenyum manis.

Apa-apaan itu maksudnya? Shinoa mengalihkan pandangannya.

 **-[xXx]-**

"Hei, Shinoa!" panggil Mitsuba ketika mereka sudah tiba di tempat makan.

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya yang dipanggil singkat.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sampingku? Harusnya kan kau duduk di samping si Yuu!" protes gadis kuncir dua itu kemudian.

"Mau duduk di mana itu hakku. Apa kamu keberatan? Jika keberatan, aku bisa mencari meja lain.."

"Bu- bukan begitu.."

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita mulai makan.." gadis bersurai coklat yang duduk di antara Yuichiro maupun Mikaela, akhirnya bersuara juga.

Shinoa mendengus pelan, kemudian sedikit melirik ke arah Yuichiro yang berada dihadapannya. Remaja itu tampak tengah sedikit tersenyum tipis menatap ke arah dirinya. Shinoa segera mengalihkan pandangan fokus terhadap makanan di depannya.

Keadaan sedikit menenang, yang terdengar hanya bunyi garpu maupun pisau yang saling beradu.

"Oh iya.." Mitsuba membuka suara walaupun masih mengunyah. "Dia siapa?" gadis ini bertanya sembari menunjuk dengan garpu si gadis bersurai coklat.

Shinoa sedikit melirik. Yuichiro maupun Mikaela bungkam manis.

"Ah iya, sepertinya aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Akane Hyakuya, teman dari kedua orang ini.." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil menunjuk remaja di kanan maupun kirinya.

Oh, hanya teman.

"Kamu sekolah di mana?" Mitsuba masih bertanya.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa, makanya aku sekolah di luar negeri. Ini lagi balik ke sini karena lagi liburan, yah… sekalian lihat lokasi.." terang gadis bernama Akane itu.

"Lokasi apaan?"

"Kalian tidak tahu? Jika di ge- Aduh.." Belum selesai memberi penjelasan, Yuichiro malah menyingkut lengan Akane. "Apaan sih, Yuu? Sakit tahu.."

"Ha? Hehe, sorry. Mejanya licin.. Lanjut makan, gih! Ntar keburu dingin.." ucap Yuichiro kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dasar perusak suasana!" protes Mitsuba kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Shinoa menatap bosan, "Kok kamu gak ngenalin ke aku jika punya teman perempuan semanis Akane, Yuu?" Akhirnya gadis Hiiragi ini membuka suara.

"Akane kan punya mulut, jadi dia bisa memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri besok kalo ketemu.." jawab Yuichiro asal-asalan yang langsung mendapatkan jeweran dari Akane dibagian lengan. "Aduh, aduh, aduh! Sakit tahu, Ne..!"

"Habis kamu kalo ngomong suka ngawur sih!" bentak Akane gemas ingin menjewer Yuichiro lagi. "Oh iya, kamu pasti Shinoa Hiiragi pacarnya Yuu itu ya?" Gadis ini kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yang dimaksud tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Akane kembali tersenyum manis, "Waktu aku di luar negeri, Yuichiro ini sering menceritakan dirimu lewat email. Setelah bertemu denganmu, ternyata kamu lebih manis dari yang Yuu ceritakan ya.."

Kali ini Yuichiro yang tersedak air liurnya, "Kapan aku cerita tentang Shinoa!? Ini pasti Mika nih!"

Mikaela yang sejak tadi memang tak bersuara, terkejut dan malah salah memotong daging hingga potongan itu kontal keluar jendela. "Apaan pake namaku disebut-sebut segala?"

"Jujur aja! Kamu kan yang suka membongkarkan kisah hidupku!"

"Jangan ngacok, ah! Ngapain juga bongkar-bongkar kehidupanmu!?"

"Aih, sudah-sudah-sudah. Kalian jangan mulai lagi dong.." Akane tampak berusaha menenangkan kedua remaja disampingnya. Gadis ini kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya melihat ke arah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah..‼" teriaknya tiba-tiba sembari bangkit dari duduk, membuat empat remaja di sekitarnya ikut terkejut. "Gawat! Ini sudah hampir jam 2, kita harus segera kembali ke lokasi!"

"Apa!? Tapi aku belum menghabiskan makananku.." Yuichiro tiba-tiba ikutan panik.

"Tak ada waktu untuk itu! Jika tidak buru-buru, paman Saitou akan memarahi kita.." Kali ini, Mikaela dengan sigap berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menarik kedua temannya pergi.

"Ah, sampai bertemu lain waktu ya..!" Akane melambai ke arah Shinoa maupun Mitsuba.

"Iya! Hati-hati ya kalian bertiga!" teriak Mitsuba membalas ucapan terakhir Akane.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Mitsuba kembali melanjutkan makannya, sekilas lirik-lirik ke arah temannya yang duduk di samping kanan. Shinoa mematung, tak berkata apa-apa. Gadis berkuncir dua ini kemudian menghela nafas sembari memasukkan potongan besar daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah tak usah cemberut seperti itu.." ucap Mitsuba tiba-tiba. "Kan tadi sudah dikasih tahu jika Akane itu hanya teman.." lanjutnya membuat Shinoa menatap ke arah dirinya.

"Apaan sih? Tak usah berpikir yang aneh-aneh deh..!" protes gadis Hiiragi ini tegas.

"Kau itu yang berpikiran aneh-aneh! Percaya aja deh! Gak mungkin si baka itu selingkuh.. Aough..‼"

Shinoa melancarkan injakkan kakinya tepat ke kaki Mitsuba. Membuat dia yang merupakan korban injakkan sedikit merintis kesakitan.

Hening kembali menyerang.

"Hei, Mitsuba.." panggil Shinoa tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?"

"Kamu tahukan besok hari apa?"

Mitsuba memutar otak. "Besok? Hari Jum'at. Hari Natal. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya.."

Dan keadaan kembali menenang hingga keduanya selesai dengan makanan mereka. Mitsuba dengan terburu-buru langsung saja pulang, karena dia bilang jika tiba-tiba kakaknya menghubungi untuk datang ke suatu acara beres-beres kamar. Shinoa memaklumi tentang kedisplinan yang dimiliki kakaknya Mitsuba. Kakaknya itu memang selalu serius dalam menangani segala hal, walaupun itu hanya sekedar bersih-bersih kamar.

Shinoa melangkah sendirian di pinggiran kota. Matanya sedikit melirik-lirik ke arah etalase-etalase toko pakaian atau toko sepatu yang terletak di pinggiran trotoar. Ingin pulang, tapi gadis ini malas jika berujung pada berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Jadilah dia memilih berjalan sendirian dipusat pertokoan, entah untuk sekedar cuci mata atau sesekali duduk di bangku sembari mengamati orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang.

"Besok.. hari Natal ya?" gumam gadis Hiiragi ini pelan. "Apakah Santa Klaus akan datang malam ini?"

Pemikiran bocah. Santa Klaus itu hanya cerita untuk anak-anak, dia akan datang dimalam Natal dan memberikan sebuah hadiah yang pada kenyataannya, hadiah itu pemberian dari orang tuanya sendiri. Memikirkan hal itu, mana mungkin Shinoa yang sudah berumur 16 tahun akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Santa. Lucu sekali.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sekitar 5 sorean. Shinoa berjalan dengan gontai memasuki rumah yang langsung disambut oleh Mahiru dengan wajah horornya. Gadis itu menatap bosan ke arah kakaknya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Ini sudah mendekati jam makan malam tahu..!" ucap Mahiru serak-serak misterius.

Makan lagi ya? Duh astaga, makan siang tadi saja masih terasa kenyangnya di perut, gitu kok mau diisi makan lagi. Shinoa badan kecil dan tidak rakus, beda sama mbaknya yang pemakan terutama jeroan.

"Simpan makanannya untuk besok. Aku masih kenyang.." balas Shinoa santai sembari melangkah melewati kakaknya.

"Hei, Shinoa! Jangan cuek seperti itu dong.." Mahiru menyusul hingga masuk ke kamar sang adik. "Oh iya, besok kan ulang tahunmu bersamaan dengan Natal. Kira-kira, apa permohonanmu di umur 17 besok..?" tanya wanita ini kegirangan.

"Lulus sekolah, mendapat nilai terbaik, bisa masuk universitas top, syukur-syukur tambah tinggi kalo bisa." Shinoa berucap santai, walau kenyataan, permintaan yang terakhir itu agak menyakitkan.

"Itu semua bisa didapat dengan kerja keras, tapi bagaimana dengan benda? Apa yang kamu inginkan? Ponsel baru? Mobil? Atau malah rumah?" Kali ini Mahiru mendekati adiknya sembari menatapnya tajam.

Shinoa memutar bola mata, "Aku bisa mendapatkan semua itu besok ketika aku sudah kerja, dan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang pas makanya aku harus giat belajar.."

"Ah, kau membosankan.." Mahiru menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Ke mana Shinoa yang imut-imut, yang selalu mengharapkan kehadiran pangeran kuda putih atau bahkan peri gigi?" Wanita ini kemudian mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya maju-mundur.

"Itu fantasi anak-anak! Shinoa yang dulu sudah mati karena cinta!" bentak gadis ini kesal dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Eh? Cinta?" tanya Mahiru bingung. Shinoa membisu. "Ada apa dengan percintaanmu?"

Shinoa menngepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. "Berisik! Keluar dari kamarku..!" Gadis mungil ini mendorong Mahiru keluar kamar untuk kedua kalinya.

BRAK! Pintu kembali ditutup dengan kasarnya.

Mahiru speechless, seharian ini dirinya terus menerus diusir dari kamar sang adik.

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin kesendirian mampu menenangkan hati Shinoa.

 **-[xXx]-**

 **Jam 09. 15 PM**

Entah kenapa, Shinoa terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Tangan mungilnya mengucek mata sembari mengamati diri sendiri. Ia ingat, setelah pulang dari makan bareng Mitsuba dan mengusir kakaknya dari kamar, ia belum mengganti pakaian dan malah berujung pada ketiduran.

Gadis Hiiragi ini turun dari kasur dan membawa dirinya keluar kamar. Suasana diluar sudah lumayan sepi, mungkin sebagian dari anggota keluarganya lagi pada pergi atau malah terlelap diwaktu yang sudah malam ini.

Shinoa menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air putih. Entah kenapa tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Baru saja gadis itu akan minum, tiba-tiba..

Ting! Tong!

Shinoa geram, "Siapa sih malem-malem begini?"

Gadis mungil ini melangkah terburu-buru menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan asal-asal, bersiap akan memprotes orang yang datang dengan tidak sopannya ke kediaman Hiiragi diwaktu malam seperti ini. Shinoa bagai tersengat listrik tegangan kecil begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang datang tersebut.

"Y- Yuu? Ngapain?" tanya Shinoa agak terbata, tak percaya.

"Hehe, selamat malam.. Ke gereja yuk.." ajak Yuichiro tiba-tiba.

Shinoa bengong, "Gereja?"

"Malam Natal. Masa gak ke gereja? Keluargamu pasti sudah pada pergi semua, tinggal kamu sendiri saja kan di rumah?"

Benar juga. Keadaan rumah tampak sepi ketika Shinoa terbangun, itu dikarenakan penghuninya pergi semua. Kenapa tega sekali keluarganya itu tak membangunkan bahkan mengajak Shinoa? Gadis ini mengutuk dalam hati.

"Hei, Shinoa? Masih sadarkan?" Yuichiro membungkukkan badan sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan gadis dihadapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera kembali.." ucap Shinoa buru-buru menutup pintu dan berlari ke kamar.

Yuichiro menghembuskan nafasnya singkat, tersenyum tipis, kemudian duduk di pinggiran teras rumah Hiiragi. Tega sekali memang Shinoa, tak mempersilahkan tamu masuk dan malah menyuruhnya menunggu di luar.

Faktanya, perempuan itu bisa menghabiskan waktu lama jika sedang mempersiapkan diri. Masalah bingung baju atau tatanan rambut itu adalah hal wajar. Tapi Shinoa tak seperti itu, 8 menit kemudian dia sudah siap. Cuma sekedar cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan ganti baju. Kasihan sama Yuu, takut dia menunggu kelamaan.

Yuichiro memandang Shinoa dari atas ke bawah ketika gadis itu tengah mengunci pintu rumah. Selesai mengunci rumah, gadis mungil itu mendekati kekasihnya yang masih saja terus memperhatikan dirinya. Sadar jika diperhatiin, Shinoa menatap datar.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya gadis itu galak.

"Kenapa pake rok? Udaranya dingin loh.."

Shinoa memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, "Gak kepikiran pake celana, lagian juga ini roknya selutut, aku juga pake kaos kaki sepaha kok.."

Yuichiro memperhatikan Shinoa dibagian kaki, "Kenapa harus pake kaos kaki? Kan aku gak pernah lihat kaki kamu.."

"Katanya udara dingin, gimana sih? Ini biar anget tahu!"

"Oh.. Terus, itu kenapa rambutnya gak dikuncir?"

"Aah, cerewet banget sih kamu! Buruan ayo pergi, ntar perayaannya keburu rampung!" Malas mendengar komentar lagi, Shinoa segera mendorong Yuichiro berjalan keluar pekarangan rumah. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita pergi naik apa? Kendaraan umum?" tanya gadis ini menghentikan aksi dorongannya.

"Pfft, jam segini mana ada kendaraan umum yang masih beroperasi.."

"Terus? Jalan?"

"Jangan bercanda, tempatnya jauh.." Yuichiro mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantong jaketnya. "Kita pergi naik ini.."

Shinoa bengong. Selama pacaran dengan Yuichiro, dia tak pernah lihat kekasihnya itu bawa kendaraan sendiri. Biasanya sih sering pinjem mobilnya Mikaela, tapi itu langsung sukses ngebuat si mobil dirawat inap di rumah reparasi. Yuichiro bukannya gak bisa nyetir, hanya saja dia sering ngawur kalo sudah pegang kendaraan.

"Itu mobil?" tanya Shinoa.

"Pengennya sih mobil, tapi dapetnya motor.."

Bengong lagi. Mungkin setelah ini Shinoa akan menambahkan 'bengong' ke dalam daftar hobinya.

"Kamu bisa ngendarain kendaraan roda dua?" gadis ini kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada keraguan.

Yuichiro mikir bentar, "Dulu pas naik sepeda, pernah jatuh masuk selokan.."

Shinoa merinding. Semoga saja mereka selamat sampai tujuan..

"Sudah tak usah khawatir!" Yuichiro cekikikan sembari menjewer pipi kenyal kekasihnya. "Kalo aku gak bisa nyetir, aku gak mungkin ada dihadapanmu sekarang.. Yuk buruan berangkat!"

Yuichiro segera menaiki motor dan menyalakan mesinnya. Shinoa agak kesusahan untuk naik di belakang. Gadis ini mengutuk si motor, kenapa jok bagian belakang didesain lebih tinggi dari depan? Ya mungkin dari sananya kali.

"Pegangan ya, aku ngebut.." ucap Yuichiro untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan belum sempat Shinoa mencerna kalimat bahkan menjawab, motor sudah melaju begitu saja. Gadis ini hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang saking terkejutnya. Buru-buru ia lingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang sang kekasih, kepala juga menempel di punggung. Ini alasan kenapa tadi Yuichiro bertanya perihal rok dan rambut. Angin yang menerpa sedikit-sedikit mengangkat rok bahkan mengacak-acakkan rambut. Lain kali jika naik motor, Shinoa akan menyiapkan perlengkapan astronot supaya aman.

 **-[xXx]-**

Perayaan sudah berjalan, tempat juga cukup penuh oleh para manusia yang ikut merayakan malam Natal. Shinoa mengandeng Yuichiro bahkan mengikuti remaja itu membawanya dan duduk ditempat yang masih kosong.

"Rambutmu berantakan tuh.." bisik Yuichiro pelan.

Shinoa tak membalas, hanya menatap kesal sembari membenarkan rambutnya dengan tangan. Malas ambil sisir dari tas. Gak enak sama orang lain, sudah datengnya telat masa tiba-tiba sisiran segala.

Suasana menenang untuk beberapa saat, baik Shinoa maupun Yuichiro, tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah nyanyian paduan suara yang didominasi oleh anak-anak terdengar.

"Kamu tahu? Yang jadi organisnya Mika, loh.." bisik Yuichiro lagi. "Jirigen untuk paduan suaranya Akane.."

"Kamu gak tugas kayak mereka?" tanya Shinoa pelan.

"Awalnya disuruh baca pembacaannya, tapi gak jadi lantaran aku gak bisa story telling.."

"Ah, dasar kamu ini..!"

Diam lagi. Fokus mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh pendeta.

"Ini gereja apa namanya?" tanya Shinoa tiba-tiba.

"Hyakuya.."

"Hyakuya?" Seperti pernah mendengar, tapi entah dimana.

 **-[xXx]-**

Pukul 11, perayaan telah usai. Para pengunjung juga telah berhamburan meninggalkan gereja. Shinoa mematung disamping pohon menunggu kekasihnya datang dan mengantarkannya pulang. Memang kurang ajar kok si Yuichiro itu, akhir acara dia mengatakan jika dirinya harus membantu sebentar pihak gereja dan menyuruh Shinoa untuk menunggu. Kenapa tak pake cara mudah mengajak kekasihnya ke dalam dan menunggu di tempat yang lebih enak sedikit? Menunggu di luar? Dingin tahu!

Shinoa mengedarkan pandangannya, celingak-celinguk, berharap Yuichiro segera datang. Matanya berakhir menatap kearah pohon tempat ia menunggu. Pohon cemara. Pohon yang biasanya dihias-hias dan digunakan untuk acara natal. Sebutannya sih 'Pohon Natal', tapi semua orang juga tahu jika wujud aslinya hanyalah pohon cemara.

Taman di belakang gereja tempat Shinoa menunggu ini gelap, namun gadis ini tahu jika si pohon sudah berhiaskan oleh hiasan-hiasan yang semestinya, bahkan di bawah pohon juga terdapat beberapa bingkisan imitasi. Hadiah dari Santa ya? Kekanakan tapi wajarlah, di samping gereja ada panti asuhan, pastilah banyak anak-anak di sana.

Shinoa kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia mengerutu sendiri. "Ah, sial! Mau sampai kapan aku menunggu!? Ini hampir jam 12, idiot! Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja!"

Dan bertepatan pada saat Shinoa melangkahkan kakinya, lampu yang mengitari pohon cemara itu menyala dengan indahnya. Kemerlap-kemerlip warna yang dihasilkan lampu bergantian. Gadis itu terdiam menghadap kearah pohon tersebut. Kenapa tiba-tiba menyala?

Yuichiro perlahan datang mendekati kekasihnya. Shinoa masih saja diam. "Mau sampai kapan bengong?" tanya remaja ini pelan.

"Oh.. Kau membuatku lama menunggu, bodoh!" Shinoa tersadar dari diamnya.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalo aku harus bantuin pihak gereja.."

"Bantu apaan sih? Kok bisa lama banget?"

"Nyalain lampu.."

"Ha?"

"Hehe, sudahlah lupakan. Pohonnya bagus ya? Itu aku, Mika, Akane, sama anak-anak panti yang menghiasnya.." terang Yuichiro kemudian.

Shinoa kembali menatap kearah pohon, "Jadi ini yang membuatmu sibuk akhir-akhir ini..?"

"Natal sudah tiba, aku tak mungkin tak membantu memberikan pelayanan pada gereja. Apa lagi, di sinilah tempat aku dibesarkan.."

"Ha?" Gadis itu menatap bingung kearah kekasihnya.

"Selama ini kamu hanya tahu nama depanku saja sih. Apa perlu aku memperkenalkan diri? Aku Yuichiro Hyakuya.."

Tunggu! Hyakuya? Perkataan dari Yuichiro membuat Shinoa sedikit terkejut. Memang benar jika selama ini Shinoa tak pernah mengetahui nama belakang dari seorang Yuichiro, entahlah alasannya apa. Tapi Hyakuya itu kan?

"Gereja ini namanya Hyakuya kan? Akane juga Hyakuya.."

"Tambahan, Mika juga Hyakuya. Kami itu saudara, jadi jangan curiga lagi mengenai siapa itu Akane. Lagian dia sukanya Mika, bukan aku.." terang Yuichiro penjang lebar.

Shinoa terdiam, tak menduga jika kekasihnya yang bodoh itu bisa juga peka terhadap dirinya.

Angin berhembus perlahan, udara bertambah dingin bahkan titik-titik salju mulai berjatuhan ke permukaan bumi. Tiba-tiba, lonceng gereja berdetang dengan nyaring.

"Ah, jam 12 tepat.." Yuichiro melangkah perlahan mendekati pohon dan mengambil salah satu bingkisan di sana. "Kalo gak salah sih yang ini.." gumamnya pelan.

Shinoa masih terdiam tak berkata apa-apa hingga si Yuichiro telah kembali kehadapannya. Perlahan, remaja itu menyerahkan bingkisan ditangannya.

"Selamat Na- Eh, sebelumnya.. Selamat ulang tahun, Shinoa.." ucap Yuichiro lembut.

"Eh?" Tak percaya? Tentu saja..

"Jangan pikir aku tak tahu kapan kamu berulang tahun!"

Air mata menetes tiba-tiba. Shinoa segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa menangis karena bahagia atau apa.

"Bodoh!" ucap Shinoa ditengah isaknya.

"Kamu yang bodoh karena selalu menganggapku bodoh.." balas Yuichiro sembari mengelus kepala gadis yang tengah memeluknya erat. "Sudah agak tenang sekarang?"

Shinoa melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa air di matanya. Gadis ini terkekeh pelan, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Mau sampai kapan? Dasar cengeng.." tanya Yuichiro mulai kedinginan.

"Cerewet, ah! Ini kan bingkisan imitasi.." bentak Shinoa sembari menerima hadiah dari kekasihnya.

"Sembarangan! Terkecuali itu, yang lainnya memang imitasi!"

"Ini hadiah Natal kan? Hadiah ulang tahunnya?"

"Ah, kau terlalu banyak meminta! Tapi aku ada sih hadiah ulang tahun buat kamu.. Sini!" Yuichiro menyuruh Shinoa mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, namun gadis itu agak ragu dan malah sedikit menjauh. "Orang aku nyuruhnya deket, kok malah menjauh sih!?" Remaja itu segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan kekasihnya dan menariknya agar mendekat.

"Aku gak mau kamu berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" ucap gadis itu masih terkekeh.

"Ini gak aneh, tahu! Kamu itu yang aneh!"

Diam sebentar, keduanya saling memandang, ah tidak, Shinoa mengalihkan pandangannya. Yuichiro menyentuh dagu kekasihnya agar gadis itu menatap dirinya. Perlahan mendekat dan, Cup! Ciuman lembut tepat di jidat.

Yuichiro menatap bosan, "Ah, sudah 17 tahun masa masih di jidat? Kamu pendek sih.."

"Ngeledek!" Shinoa menggembungkan pipinya sembari naik ke atas bangku panjang di pinggiran pohon. "Lihat! Sekarang aku lebih tinggi dari kamu!"

Yuichiro tersenyum lembut kemudian meraih tangan Shinoa, "Nah, kalo gini kan bisa langsung ketujuan.."

Ciuman tepat di bibir. Shinoa tak menolak, ini memang pertama kali baginya. Selama pacaran normal pada umumnya, ciuman yang terjadi paling sekedar di jidat atau di pipi. Gadis itu rasa, ini adalah hadiah terindah dihari Natal.

"Besok kalo pergi lagi, hadiahnya dipakai biar nambah tinggi.." ucap Yuichiro ketika menyudahi kegiatannya tadi.

"Memang ini apaan?" tanya Shinoa memperhatikan hadiah dari kekasihnya.

"Buka aja.."

Dibalik kertas kado ada sebuah kotak persegi panjang. Dan begitu Shinoa membuka tutupnya, gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil sedikit tertawa. Sebuah sepatu, lebih tepatnya sepatu tinggi, atau sebutannya sih highels.

"Kenapa kamu memberikan ini?"

"Aa.." Yuichiro menggaruk batang hidungnya. "Itu karena kakimu kecil, kamu juga keseringan pake rok pendek, jadi pasti bagus kalo ditambah sepatu tinggi.." terangnya agak malu-malu.

"Kamu suka memperhatikan kaki ya?"

"Tidak! Daripada kaki aku lebih suka memperhatikan wajah.. Sudah ayo pulang! Aku tak mau jika nanti dimarahi sama ayahmu.."

Shinoa mengandeng lengan Yuichiro, "Aku nginep di rumahmu dulu.."

Yuichiro terdiam memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah menundukkan wajah. Perlahan senyum jahil terhias di wajah remaja ini. "Jangan bilang kamu ingin hadiah ronde ketiga.."

Gadis itu mendongak, senyum-senyum misterius. "Mungkin saja aku ingin, lagipula akhir-akhir ini dingin.."

"Kamu memang terlalu banyak meminta! Pas ulang tahunku saja, kau tak memberiku apa-apa!" protes Yuichiro, mempercepat langkahnya menuju motor.

"Nama belakang saja tidak tahu, apa lagi tanggal lahir.."

"Ah, sudahlah! Kita lanjutkan sisanya di rumah..!"

Ini.. merupakan malam Natal terindah bagi Shinoa Hiiragi.

 **-[END]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nah, gimana fic nya? Mengesankan atau ada yang kurang? Maaf kalo pas-pasan juga alur yang terlalu terburu-buru, saya ngebut ngetiknya. Rencana pengen 2k doang, malah keblablasan jadi 4k. Saya harap ini tidak membosankan.

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat ilustrasi sederhana untuk fic ini, nanti klo kesampean mungkin akan saya pajang di FB. Hahaa~

Ya sudah itu saja. Silahkan kesan pesan, kritik saran, pedas manis, saya terima..

Sayonara~


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei, Yuu.." panggil Shinoa tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan rumah yang cukup sederhana.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah rumah tersebut dalam diam, memperhatikan segala dekorasi eksteriornya. Hanya rumah biasa, bertingkat dua, temboknya dilapisi cat berwarna putih gading, perkarangan depannya tak begitu luas, serta pagar kayu yang mengitari dari depan hingga belakang, mungkin.

Setidaknya, rumah ini berbeda sekali dengan rumah keluarga Hiiragi yang terkesan mewah itu.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" balas Yuuichiro ketika dirinya sudah memarkirkan motornya.

"Kamu tinggal sendiri?"

Yuuichiro mengedip-ngedipkan manik hijaunya, agaknya lagi mencerna maksud pertanyaan Shinoa.

"Maksudku, kamu tak memiliki orang tua 'kan? Terus kamu sudah tidak lagi tinggal di panti asuhanmu itu.." terang Shinoa agak terburu-buru. "Lalu kamu tinggal sama siapa?"

"Ooh.., itu.. Nanti akan kukenalkan kamu dengan dirinya.. Mungkin bisa disebut sebagai wali.."

"Orang tua angkat?"

"Yeah, sejenis itu.."

Shinoa entah kenapa gugup sendiri. Ini sama saja dengan dirinya akan dikenalkan dengan mertua.

Gadis itu segera merapat di belakang kekasihnya, "Kau akan mengenalkanku dengan orang tuamu? Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Ya jelaskan saja, 'Aku Shinoa, kekasihnya Yuuichiro.' Mudah 'kan?"

"Bukan itu! Maksudnya, bagaimana jika orang tuamu berpikir yang aneh-aneh? Nanti kamu malah kena marah lagi lantaran bawa-bawa perempuan ke rumah sebelum waktunya.."

Yuuichiro menatap ke arah lain, nampak sedang berpikir, "Aku rasa ayahku tak seperti itu.."

"Itu ayahmu, bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Well, ayahku belum menikah. Hehee.."

Shinoa bengong. Dalam otak penasaran seperti apa wujud orang tua angkat dari seorang Yuuichiro. Diasuh oleh seseorang yang belum menikah?

Yuuichiro melangkah mendahului menuju pintu masuk, Shinoa mengekori layaknya anak itik yang baru keluar dari telur. Jantung entah kenapa berdetak tak karuan, bahkan keringat dingin, padahal lagi musim dingin loh. Yuuichiro malah cekikikan ngeliatin kekasihnya yang mirip kayak orang lagi kebelet.

Gadis itu cemberut, kesal dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Hei, dirinya wanita, bakal ketemu calon mertua, wajarkan jika gugup? Bukannya kebelet!

"Aku pulang.." Yuuichiro mengucap salam ketika sudah memasuki rumah, melepas sepatu dan meletakkan di tempat yang semestinya. Shinoa mengikuti.

Sing..

Sepi, tak ada sahutan. Suasana juga cukup gelap. Hanya ada sedikit penerangan dari arah ruang santai, juga terdengar suara televisi serta canda tawa pria dan wanita.

Yuuichiro mendengus pelan.

"Yah, dia memang seperti itu.. Ayo ikut.." Pemuda ini melangkah duluan, kali ini Shinoa tak mengikuti.

Kaki gadis mungil itu sudah terasa seperti terpaku di permukaan lantai, tak mau digerakkan, atau memang dasarnya malas digerakan.

Yuuichiro menggaruk kepalanya, mau tak mau pemuda itu segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan menarik tangannya.

"Eh, anu.. Tunggu! Aku belum siap!" Shinoa mengoceh, berusaha untuk menahan diri, namun tentu saja tenaganya kalah dengan tenaga Yuuichiro.

Gadis itu diseret menuju ruangan yang sepertinya lagi dihuni. Ruang santai dengan sofa serta televisi. Cahaya hanya berasal dari televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah film aksi dewasa. Meja di hadapannya penuh dengan bungkus-bungkus kotak pizza, camilan, serta botol kaleng minuman bersoda.

Lalu di sofa, nampak juga pria serta wanita yang lagi duduk-duduk santai sambil memperhatikan televisi.

"Oh, kamu sudah pulang?" Si pria menyadari kehadiran Yuuichiro.

Shinoa entah kenapa bengong lagi.

"Dari tadi, idiot!" bentak Yuuichiro terhadap pria itu.

Wanita yang tengah duduk di samping si pria, mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi, menatap ke arah Yuuichiro serta Shinoa.

"Eh, ada Shinoa.." Wanita yang tentunya dikenali oleh Shinoa, menyahut dengan girangnya.

Dia, Mahiru Hiiragi, kakaknya Shinoa. Ngapain dia ada di sini?

Shinoa menatap datar namun garang ke arah Yuuichiro, "Maksudnya apa ini?" tanyanya menyelidik, meminta untuk dijelaskan.

Yuuichiro terlonjak kaget, "Loh? Apanya yang 'maksudnya'?" tanyanya balik, agaknya tak mengerti dengan jalan cerita.

"Aduh-aduh.." Mahiru bangkit dari duduknya, "Jadi ini anak angkatmu itu ya, Guren sayang.." Wanita itu mendekati Yuuichiro, kemudian menyentuh kedua pipi pemuda itu dengan gemasnya. "Hihi, manisnya.."

"Hei!" Shinoa dengan sedikit kasar menepis tangan mbakyu-nya yang lagi asyik-asyik bertengker di pipi kekasihnya.

Mahiru mengedipkan matanya, perlahan tersenyum misterius, kayaknya sih ngerti kenapa Shinoa itu menepis tangannya.

"Daripada itu, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Shinoa segera menyemprotkan pertanyaan kepada Mahiru.

"Loh? Memangnya tak boleh? Guren kan kekasihku.." jawab wanita itu bangga, "Apa kamu tak tahu jika kekasihku itu Guren? Bukannya dulu aku pernah bawa dia ke rumah ya?"

Shinoa terdiam, "I- itu kan sudah sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Mana mungkin aku ingat jika itu Guren?" balas gadis ini setelah mengingat-ingat. "Lagi pula, waktu itu Kak Kureto juga mengusir pacarmu itu.."

"Ah, masa lalu.. Si Kampreto itu memang menyebalkan..!" Guren akhirnya bersuara menanggapi. "Btw, ada acara apa kamu bawa-bawa bocah ini ke rumah?" Pertanyaan ditunjukkan untuk Yuuichiro yang sepertinya lagi bengong.

"Ha? Eng.." Berpikir sebentar, "Untuk apa ya?"

"Ah, aku tahu!" Mahiru menyela, "Pasti 'itu' kan?" Wanita ini mengangkat-angkat alisnya. "Aku tahu jika kalian sudah melewati masa-masa puber, hal seperti itu tak wajib sih, tapi jika kalian mau melakukannya, ya tak masalah buatku.." lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Guren terdiam, memperhatikan pasangan muda yang sepertinya sedang menunjukkan rona merah di wajah secara berbarengan. Agaknya pria ini juga mengerti.

"Ooh.., sebenarnya saya ngelarang sih.. Tapi jika kalian mau ya silakan, itu hak kalian.." ucap Guren santai sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi lagi.

"Apa-apaan kalian berdua!? Memangnya kalian pikir kami mau ngapain!?" Shinoa entah kenapa membentak.

"Ouh.., my little sister Shinoa, jangan malu-malu seperti itulah.." Mahiru gemas menggoda adiknya itu.

"Ah, sudah-sudah.. Sebaiknya kami ke atas dulu.." Yuuichiro bergerak cepat, meraih pundak Shinoa dan mendorongnya ke luar ruangan.

"Baik-baik ya sama Shinoa.. Perlakukan dia dengan lembut.."

"Shut up you idiot!"

Yuuichiro buru-buru mendorong Shinoa menjauh, ia tak ingin kekasihnya itu mengumpat-umpat tak jelas lantaran tingkah kakaknya yang memang menyebalkan.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga, menuju lantai dua, di mana kamar Yuichiro berada.

Shinoa sejak tadi cemberut, keberadaan kakaknya itu di luar dugaan. Mulut gadis ini bergumam tidak jelas, menggerutukan ini-itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu kayak gitu?" Yuuichiro memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Habis.." Shinoa diam sebentar, ia kemudian menghela nafas, "Maafkan tingkah kakakku ya.."

Yuuichiro mengangkat alis, kenapa sekarang malah minta maaf?

Remaja ini mendengus, "Tak apa.. Kakakmu ternyata seru kok, haha.. Hei, jika Guren jadi menikah dengan kakakmu, berarti aku bakalan punya ibu dong.."

Manik warna merah tembaga menatap ke arah lain, menerawang, "Mungkin saja.. Berarti setelah itu aku akan jadi 'aunty'-mu.."

"Hei!? Aku mana mau yang seperti itu.."

Tiba di depan pintu kamar, Yuuichiro terdiam, tak langsung membuka pintu apalagi mempersilakan Shinoa masuk. Perlahan, remaja itu membalikkan badan, menatap si gadis yang hanya bisa bengong tanda kebingungan.

"Hehe, bentar ya.."

Yuuichiro langsung saja masuk kamar dan menutup pintu. Shinoa dibuat bengong, walau dalam pikiran tahu apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya di dalam. Mungkin kebiasaan, kamar dibiarkan berantakan, dan begitu ada orang yang berkunjung pasti langsung buru-buru diberesi.

Tapi ini pertama kalinya Shinoa berkunjung ke rumah Yuuichiro. Ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat wujud teritori milik kekasihnya itu. Jika dilihat dari luar, penampilan Yuuichiro biasa saja, tak begitu rapi juga tak begitu berantakan.

Jadi, kira-kira seperti apa kamarnya? Kan banyak orang yang bilang jika 'suasana kamar mencerminkan kepribadian yang punya' to?

Perlahan pintu terbuka, Yuuichiro keluar sambil senyam-senyum.

"Okay, sekarang boleh masuk.." Remaja ini mempersilakan gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Shinoa melangkah perlahan. Matanya jelalatan ke sana kemari, memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan. Hanya kamar biasa. Satu kasur, meja belajar dengan komputer, lemari, rak buku, dan segala macam keperluan kamar lainnya.

Cukup rapi, mungkin karena tadi habis dirapikan.

Shinoa membalikkan badan, menatap ke arah Yuuichiro yang tengah bersender pada pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Apa yang kamu bereskan tadi?" tanya gadis ini menyelidik, agaknya lagi kepo.

"Bukan apa-apa.. Hanya cucian.."

"Cucian ditaruh kamar? Kau ini jorok sekali sih!"

"Habis, kalau ditaruh di belakang nanti bisa ketuker-tuker sama pakaiannya Guren.." Yuuichiro menggaruk kepala, mencari-cari alasan.

Shinoa menatap aneh, ketuker-tuker bagaimana sekarang maksudnya?

"Su- sudahlah, sebaiknya segera istirahat.. Kamu mau mandi dulu? Aku pinjamkan baju ya.." Yuuichiro mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil selembar hem putih dari dalam sana.

Gadis itu menurut-nurut saja. Ia letakkan tas serta kotak hadiah pemberian kekasihnya di atas kasur sembari menerima pakaian yang disodorkan pemuda itu. Yuuichiro menunjuk jika kamar mandi terletak di sisi kiri ruangan, maka Shinoa segera menuju ruangan itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian..

Shinoa menatap dirinya sendiri dari pantulan cermin di kamar mandi. Bajunya kebesaran, tentu saja, Shinoa badannya kecil. Gadis itu entah kenapa mendengus kesal, mengutuk segala tentang dirinya.

Perlahan, Shinoa mencium aroma pakaian itu. Aromanya Yuuichiro. Ah, bisa-bisa gadis ini nge-fly dengan sendirinya. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yuuichiro yang tengah membereskan kasur, mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dirasa Shinoa sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Manik hijaunya seketika membulat, lantaran terkejut atau apa, menatap ke arah kekasihnya yang kini hanya dibungkus dengan hem miliknya.

Entah kenapa, atmosfernya terasa berbeda..

Remaja ini menggaruk hidungnya, "Eng.., mana sini bajumu.. Biar aku cuci bentar.."

Shinoa menyerahkan pakaiannya yang sudah dilipat rapi, "Cuci di mana?"

"Di bawah, kamu tunggu di sini ya.."

"Tidak, aku ikut.." Shinoa berucap manja, tak mau ditinggal.

Ya, terserahlah..

Lagi pula keadaan di lantai satu sudah sepi. Mungkinkah Guren serta Mahiru sudah terlelap di kamar?

Suhu di bawah cukup dingin, maka Yuuichiro dengan berbaik hati membuatkan secangkir coklat panas. Entahlah hasil akan enak atau tidak, setidaknya remaja itu sudah berbaik hati 'kan?

Shinoa sih tak memprotes tentang rasa tawar coklat tersebut, yang penting tubuhnya bisa sedikit hangat dengan minuman itu. Dan lagi, Shinoa tentunya harus menghargai jerih payah sang kekasih 'kan?

Keadaan menenang sebentar, tak ada di antara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan, hingga suatu bunyi-bunyi tak menyenangkan tertangkap indra pendengaran dua manusia ini.

Arahnya dari kamar pria bernama Guren, sebuah suara berisik-berisik layaknya kasur berdecit, pukulan pelan atau mungkin tamparan, bahkan suara mengaduh yang bisa disebut sebagai desahan.

Shinoa menegakkan tubuhnya, apalagi Yuuichiro. Menurut mereka bunyi apa itu kira-kira?

"Aha.. hahahaaa.." Shinoa entah kenapa tertawa garing, sengaja menyamarkan suara.

"Hee.. hehehee.." Yuuichiro ikut-ikutan.

Padahal terlihat jelas sekali jika wajah mereka berdua entah kenapa memerah.

"Mungkin mereka lagi sumo.."

"Atau mungkin pijet-pijetan.."

Pembicaraan konyol. Guren sama Mahiru sendiri juga ngapain berisik-berisik seperti itu!? Mereka sengaja ya!?

"Balik yuk, minumanmu sudah habis kan?" Yuuichiro bertanya.

Shinoa menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, menyerahkan cangkir kosong yang langsung Yuuichiro letakkan di wastafel tempat cuci piring.

Tanpa perlu dibersihkan, keduanya segera ambil langkah cepat menuju tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.26 AM

Shinoa Hiiragi sebenarnya agak ragu untuk tidur di satu ranjang, entah kenapa agak grogi-grogi gimana gitu. Padahal dulu pas jaman sekolah mereka pernah tidur bareng di ruang kesehatan lantaran bolos bersama. Tapi itu kan di sekolah, suasananya tentu berbeda dengan di rumah.

Yuuichiro lagi-lagi berbaik hati, menawarkan diri untuk tidur di tempat lain, entah itu di kursi atau parahnya mungkin di lantai. Shinoa tentu mana mau yang seperti itu, begini-begini ini kamar kepunyaan Yuuichiro, masa yang punya kamar mesti tidur di lantai?

Akhirnya satu kasur, tak saling bertatapan atau lebih tepatnya mereka tidur punggung-punggungan. Jika saja Mahiru melihat ini, mungkin wanita itu sudah memprotes lantaran dua pasangan ini pake malu-malu segala.

Shinoa mendengus pelan, membayangkan kakaknya itu memang terkadang ngeselin juga. Gadis ini merapatkan diri dengan selimut, entah kenapa tubuhnya agak mundur ke belakang. Menyenggol si Yuuichiro yang hampir terlelap.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, menggeser sedikit posisi tidur, berpikir jika mungkin Shinoa tak kebagian ruang. Namun gadis itu menyenggol lagi, Yuuichiro mau tak mau bergeser lagi. Hingga..

Gubrak! Remaja itu sukses terjatuh dari atas kasur dengan tidak terhormatnya.

"Kau ini! Bisakah tidur tenang sedikit!?" Yuuichiro protes.

Shinoa malah cekikikan dibalik selimut, tertawa di atas penderitaan sang kekasih. Yuuichiro menatap horor gadis itu, perlahan senyum aneh tersungging.

"Baiklah.. Kau yang minta.."

Remaja itu naik ke kasur dan segera memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Hei!?" Shinoa menegakkan tubuhnya, terkejut pastinya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan malah terkejut sendiri lantaran jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Bahkan napas hangat Yuuichiro bisa ia rasakan. Shinoa segera menggunakan tangannya, mendorong kepala bersurai gelap itu dari hadapannya.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih!?"

"Jaga jarak dong! Kau pikir kau ganteng!?"

"Sudah, diamlah! Jika tak begini akunya yang enggak kebagian selimut, tolol!"

Adu mulut, debat, sudah jadi kebiasaan. Biasanya Yuuichiro yang ngalah, tapi kali ini Shinoa deh yang ngalah.

Shinoa balik memunggungi, membiarkan lengan Yuuichiro melingkar di perutnya. Sebenarnya, Shinoa sengaja sih menyabotase selimut sama nyenggol-nyenggol Yuuichiro hingga remaja itu jatuh.

Keadaan hening seketika. Shinoa bisa menangkap suara dengkuran pelan di belakangnya. Secepat itukah Yuuichiro terlelap? Shinoa saja masih belum bisa memejamkan mata.

Apa mungkin gadis ini terlalu banyak pikiran? Memang mikirin apa? Fantasi-fantasi gila seputar hubungan mereka sekarang hingga suatu saat nanti?

Oh, come on! Ke mana sikap dewasanya? Kenapa dia jadi kayak bocah gini sih?

Shinoa memberanikan diri berbalik menghadap Yuuichiro, gadis itu segera memeluk kekasihnya, menyenderkan kepala ke dada pemuda itu. Yuuichiro terganggu lagi tidurnya, remaja ini menatap bingung ke arah si gadis yang entah kenapa main peluk gitu.

"Dingin?" tanya Yuuichiro pelan.

Shinoa mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yuuichiro mendengus pelan sembari balik memeluk gadis itu.

 **-[xXx]-**

Pagi pun datang. Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah korden, bahkan mulai terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap juga bising kendaraan yang lewat.

Shinoa Hiiragi menggeliat dalam tidur. Mata terasa malas untuk terbuka. Tangan kirinya perlahan bergerak, meraba-raba samping yang ternyata tak ada apa-apa atau lebih tepatnya tak ada siapa-siapa.

Gadis itu akhirnya membuka mata, menyadari jika ternyata Yuuichiro tak berada di samping. Ke mana orang itu? Ia mengedarkan pandangan, menatap ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 7 pagi.

Shinoa terduduk dari posisi tidur, menguap lebar sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Tak terduga, seorang wanita muncul dari bawah kasur..

"Selamat pagi, adikku sayang.." sapa wanita itu yang langsung saja ngebuat Shinoa jungkir balik dari kasur saking kagetnya.

"Kakak ini apaan sih!? Ngapain di bawah kasur?" tanya Shinoa hampir seperti berteriak.

Mahiru bangkit berdiri, "Nungguin kamu bangun. Habis kamu lelap sekali tidurnya, kakak kan jadi tak tega membangunkannya.." balas si wanita beralasan.

Shinoa menunjukkan raut aneh, "Tapi kan enggak usah di bawah kasur juga!"

"Sudah tak perlu banyak berkomentar. Sebaiknya kamu segera bersiap, ada perayaan jam setengah 8 nanti di gereja.."

Gadis mungil itu terbengong sebentar. Iya ya, ini hari Natal. Wajar saja jika masih harus ke gereja.

Mahiru kemudian merekahkan senyum terbaik yang dimiliki. "Dan kakak tentunya juga mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk adikku tersayang!" ucap Mahiru sembari memeluk Shinoa dengan gemasnya. "Kakak juga sudah membelikanmu baju bagus! Untungnya sih kita bertemu di sini, jadi kakak tak perlu buru-buru pulang tadi pagi hanya untuk sekedar memberikan hadiah.." lanjutnya berbunga-bunga.

Shinoa kembali terbengong, "Ah, iya.. Terima kasih.." balasnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung dicoba pakai untuk pergi nanti? Kakak rasa akan sangat cocok sekali untukmu.. Ayo sini, kakak mandikan terus dandani!"

"Eh!? Apa? Tung- tunggu!"

Namun Mahiru sudah seenaknya sendiri menarik adiknya ke arah kamar mandi yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Shinoa kemudian mengguyurnya dengan air panas dari shower.

"Kyaa! Tunggu! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" teriak Shinoa yang terdengar hingga luar rumah.

"Sudah tak apa, kakak juga belum mandi kok. Sekalian saja kita mandi bersama.."

Di lantai bawah, Guren maupun Yuuichiro tengah menunggu di ruang makan. Ditemani dengan kopi, susu, serta roti bakar.

Mendengar teriakan barusan, Yuuichiro reflek menoleh ke arah atas sekilas, kemudian balik lagi menatap ayah angkatnya.

"Cewek itu kalau mandi suka ribut sendiri, apa sih yang dikerjakan?" tanya Yuuichiro tiba-tiba, sedikit menerawang.

"Mungkin sedang membandingkan ukuran milik satu sama lain.." balas Guren santai tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari bacaan koran pagi di tangannya.

Si remaja menatap bingung, agaknya sih enggak ngerti maksud ucapan pria dewasa di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah. Setelah ini kau akan mengajak cewekmu itu ke gereja?" tanya Guren mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yuuichiro mengangguk singkat, "Kau sendiri? Tidak jadi ke gereja?"

Pria itu mendengus, menutup koran di tangan kemudian menyeruput sedikit kopi di hadapannya, "Tidak. Ada acara di rumah orang tua, Mahiru juga minta ikut ke sana.."

"Ooh.."

"Tak usah sedih. Tahun depan kita rayakan Natal bersama.."

Remaja itu tak membalas, ia gerakkan tangannya meraih gelas dan meminum isinya.

"Hallo-hallo! Kami sudah selesai.." Mahiru tiba-tiba datang bersama adiknya.

Yuuichiro maupun Guren hanya melirik sedikit.

"Duduk sini, Shin, kakak akan dandani kamu!" perintah si wanita sembari mendorong gadis mungil itu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Aduh.., enggak perlu dandan juga kali, mbak.." protes Shinoa menolak.

"Itu baju yang dibeli kemarin?" Guren buka suara setelah memperhatikan dress yang dikenakan adik dari kekasihnya itu.

Mahiru mulai berkutat dengan wajah Shinoa berserta peralatan make-up yang ia bawa, "Iyap, untunglah ukurannya pas.." balasnya kemudian.

Yuuichiro diam saja memperhatikan Shinoa yang lagi diutak-atik sama kakaknya sendiri, "Perempuan itu repot ya ternyata.." gumamnya pelan.

"Iya dong!" balas Mahiru buru-buru, "Namanya perempuan itu pasti harus tampil sempurna di hadapan pria apalagi kekasihnya.."

"Kau hanya berlebihan!" hardik Shinoa agaknya tak setuju dengan penjelasan wanita di hadapannya.

"Okay, _finish_!" Mahiru mengabaikan protesan adiknya, segera bangkit berdiri kemudian melangkah ke belakang kursi, "Berikutnya rambut.." ucapnya yang langsung menarik surai ungu muda Shinoa.

"Adoohh!" Si gadis mungil menjerit, lantaran si kakak tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya, "Kau itu apa-apaan sih!? Sakit tahu!"

"Tenang dong, aku 'kan sedang memodif rambutmu supaya kelihatan unyu.." balas Mahiru kemudian menyisir rambut adiknya.

Shinoa kembali menjerit, bukannya merasa nyaman atau apa, malah merasa jika rambutnya seperti tercabuti serta ditarik-tarik tak karuan.

Yuuichiro diam menatap kasihan kekasihnya, sedangkan Guren cuek bebek sama kegaduhan dalam rumahnya.

Rambut Shinoa tak diikat seutuhnya, hanya sebagian saja diikat ke belakang, sedikit menyamping.

Sekarang Yuuichiro terbengong, akibat make-up yang tak terlalu tebal, wajah Shinoa jadi sedikit mengalami perubahan, namun tentu saja masih terlihat manis. Apalagi dress barunya yang berwarna putih layaknya salju, walau roknya hampir selutut, kesan mewah namun sederhana tak hilang dari gadis mungil itu.

"Ahaha! Sempurna!" Mahiru bangga dengan hasil kreativitasnya, "Bagaimana? Pacarmu ini jadi terlihat berbeda sekali, bukan?" tanyanya menggoda Yuuichiro.

Si remaja bersurai gelap tersentak, "Ah? Ahaha, iya.."

Shinoa mengalihkan pandangan, malu, tangannya menggenggam erat ujung dressnya.

"Oh, iya! Aku tak salah menemukan sesuatu.." Si wanita teringat akan sesuatu, buru-buru berlari ke lantai atas kemudian balik lagi dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya, "Ini kamu pakai ya, Shin.." ucapnya membuka kotak tersebut.

"Apa!?" Shinoa tersentak kaget.

Itu sepatu high heels pemberian Yuuichiro kemarin.

"Tidak mau, ah!" tolak si gadis kemudian.

"Loh, kenapa? Pas loh sama bajumu, warnanya sama-sama putih.. Lagian ini pasti hadiah, bukan? Sayang to kalau tak dipakai.."

Mahiru langsung saja berlutut di hadapan Shinoa, mengeluarkan sepatu dari dalam kotak kemudian memasangkannya ke kaki kecil adiknya.

"Aku belum bisa menggunakan ini!"

"Nanti juga bisa.. Nah, coba berdiri dulu.." suruh si wanita dengan semangatnya.

Shinoa mendengus tapi nurut saja. Tangan berpegangan pada meja, kemudian mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi duduk. Berdiri tegak walau agak oleng. Kaki bergerak perlahan namun karena belum terbiasa, Shinoa langsung saja hilang keseimbangan.

Yuuichiro yang memang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan, langsung saja bangkit berdiri, menyangga kekasihnya agar tak sukses jatuh ke permukaan lantai.

Momen berharga, dunia serasa berhenti berputar. Angin entah datang dari mana berhembus, hanya sekedar untuk menambah kesan dramatis.

Shinoa mendongak, menatap Yuuichiro perlahan, "Ah? Makasih.." ucapnya pelan.

Remaja itu tersenyum tipis, "Rupanya kamu memang belum terbiasa ya.."

Si gadis mengalihkan pandangan, malu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cieee... Pelukan nih yee..." Terdengar suara Mahiru yang sepertinya sengaja mengganggu.

Guren sih cuek, sibuk dengan bacaan korannya, padahal kenyataan pria dewasa itu sedikit intip-intip.

"Kalian itu kok _so sweet_ banget sih, aku 'kan jadi iri.." jerit Mahiru kegirangan.

"Ce- cerewet, ah!" Shinoa buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari Yuuichiro, "Pokoknya aku tak akan menggunakan ini! Yuu 'kan naik motor, nanti malah susah kalau pakai sepatu tinggi seperti ini.."

"Ah, benar juga.." Guren segera melipat koran di tangan, merogoh kantong celana kemudian melemparkan kunci ke arah Yuuichiro, "Nih.."

Yang menerima kebingungan, kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya diberi kunci.

"Di garasi ada mobil sport warna hitam, 'kan? Kau gunakan itu, anggap saja hadiah natal dariku.." terang Guren menjawab kebingungan anak angkatnya.

Shinoa menganga, Yuuichiro masih bengong tak percaya menatap kunci.

"Kyaa! Guren sayang, baik deh!" Mahiru langsung mencolot memeluk sang kekasih dengan manjanya, bahkan nekat cium bibir di hadapan pasangan muda.

"Tunggu dulu! Anda pasti bercanda 'kan?" Shinoa enggak terima, langsung memprotes ke arah pria dewasa.

"Tidak. Aku beli mobil emang rencana buat Yuu. Lagian untuk apa aku punya mobil dua?"

"Tapi Yuu 'kan..."

"Bisa.. Jangan ragukan keahlian kekasihmu dalam menyetir, Shinoa. Percaya aja deh.." balas Guren sambil mengacungkan jari jempol, bergaya ala guru alis tebal dari sekolah tetangga.

 **-[xXx]-**

Yuuichiro sudah bagai mimpi saja ketika mengetahui bahwa ayah angkatnya, Guren, membelikan dirinya sebuah mobil. Mobil sport pula. Yang pintunya cuma dua plus kecepatannya kagak main-main.

Sebaliknya, Shinoa mungkin merasakan mimpi buruk, melihat dulu kekasihnya itu kalau bawa mobil suka ugal-ugalan. Itu aja mobil pinjaman coba.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang nyetir saja?" tawar Shinoa pelan.

"Enggak mau! Ini pertama kalinya aku megang mobil sendiri, Shin. Ijinkan aku merasakannya terlebih dahulu!" rengek Yuuichiro yang sepertinya sudah geregetan pengen memacu si mobil.

Shinoa diem. Jantung kagak mau berhenti deg-degan. Sudah tahu mobil kayak begini tuh kagak ada pengamannya, gimana coba kalau kecelakaan?

"Hohoo, kalau begitu hati-hati ya kalian berdua. Tuhan memberkati!" pesan terakhir dari si Guren.

Dan bertepatan pada saat itu, Yuuichiro langsung saja tancap gas, melaju bak busur panah yang sudah diluncurkan. Jantung Shinoa seketika berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik lantaran syok.

Lampu merah hampir dilewati namun pijakan dalam pada pedal rem langsung membuat si mobil berhenti melaju.

Hening.. Tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan.

Bahkan Yuuichiro pun juga merasakan syok jantung lantaran aksi tiba-tibanya tadi.

"Pliss, Yuu. Aku masih sayang nyawa, belum kawin sama sekali.." ucap Shinoa pelan.

"Aku juga sayang nyawa, Shin, belum ngawinin kamu. Jadi tolonglah pengertiannya.." balas Yuuichiro ikutan pelan.

Wajah si gadis surai lavender entah kenapa langsung naik warna mendengar balasan pemuda di sampingnya. Itu tadi ucapan buat nenangin atau alasan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Begitu keadaan menenang, mobil kembali dipacu secara perlahan hingga tiba pada tujuan dengan selamat sentosa.

"Jadi nanti setelah misa, akan ada perayaan bersama.." terang Yuuichiro kemudian setelah keduanya turun dari mobil.

"Perayaan Natal?" tanya si gadis.

"Ya iyalah, memang apa lagi? Aku sebenarnya kebagian tugas bimbing anak-anak yang duduk di dalam gereja sih, kamu enggak apa 'kan sama yang lain?"

Shinoa bengong sebentar, "Sama yang lain siapa?"

"SHINOA...!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng seorang perempuan yang tentu dikenali.

"Mitsuba?" gumam Shinoa tak percaya.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Mitsuba itu datang bersama dengan dua orang laki-laki, serta seorang gadis lainnya. Sebut saja mereka Shiho, Yoichi, dan juga Mirai.

"Loh, loh, loh? Kok kalian-"

"Jangan menanyakan hal bodoh, oke? Kami di sini tentu saja untuk ikut misa perayaan Natal.." terang Mitsuba memotong ucapan temannya.

"Tapi kami juga dapat undangan dari Yuuichiro sih.." tambah Yoichi kemudian.

Shinoa beralih menatap kekasihnya, sedang yang ditatap malah mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sudah!" ucap Yuuichiro tiba-tiba, "Misa hampir mulai, mending kalian cari tempat yang belum diisi. Aku mau permisi dulu.." lanjutnya yang langsung saja ngacir dari tempat.

"Si bodoh itu selalu saja suka seenaknya sendiri.." protes Shiho yang sejak tadi diam saja, "Sudah, ayo.." ajaknya yang langsung diikuti.

 **-[xXx]-**

Misa berjalan mulus, berlangsung meriah karena memang tanggal 25 Desember adalah hari yang berbahagia. Shinoa tak berpikir macam-macam, ia sudah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, tak mempeduli kan teman-temannya yang seperti tak ingat dengan hari ini. Lagi pula dia sudah cukup senang dengan hadiah dari kekasih dan juga kakak perempuannya.

Lalu, setelah misa usai, kebahagiaan lain diberikan untuk anak-anak panti yang belum menginjak umur belasan, dan tentunya para anak-anak dari luar juga.

Acara tukar kado itu adalah hal biasa, namun bagi anak-anak hal tersebut sangatlah menyenangkan karena mereka dapat berkenalan dengan anak-anak lain. Shinoa memperhatikan dari jauh sambil tersenyum kecil, ya pada hari seperti ini memang tak harus orang yang berulang tahun yang musti dapat kado.

Gadis ini membawa diri menjauh, berdiam diri di sudut taman sambil bermain-main dengan tumpukkan salju dengan sepatunya. Tak diduga seseorang mendekati dirinya.

"Hei.." panggil seorang pemuda dengan suara tenang.

Shinoa menoleh cepat, "Oh, Mika.. Ada apa, kok kemari?" tanyanya sembari mengalihkan pandangan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa tidak ngumpul dengan yang lain?" balas Mikaela balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya mau mencari angin.."

"Udara dingin seperti ini malah mencari angin, nanti malah masuk angin loh.." ucap pemuda itu entahlah membuat lelucon atau menyampaikan fakta.

Shinoa terkekeh geli sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam.

"Sepatu yang bagus.." ucap Mikaela tiba-tiba.

"Kau memperhatikan? Ini hadiah dari sodaramu.."

"Oh ya?" Alis pemuda bersurai kuning itu terangkat, "Dalam rangka apa? Natal-an?"

Gadis bersurai lavender itu menoleh, "Kau tidak tahu..?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu.. Lagi pula aku yang membantu Yuu memilih sepatu itu, ah tidak, dibantu Akane juga sih.."

"Jadi ini hadiah dari kalian bertiga?"

"Tidak. Aku punya sendiri hadiahku.."

Mikaela merapatkan diri, berdiri di belakang Shinoa kemudian menyentuh surai panjang gadis itu. Shinoa terdiam, tak bertanya apa-apa ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang diletakkan di rambutnya.

"Jepit?"

"Maaf ya jika tak dibungkus, setidaknya aku ingin kau menggunakannya langsung.."

"Kau bisa saja berkata romantis.." Shinoa tersenyum meremehkan.

"Memang itu romantis? Aku tak mau jadi 'gorengan' hanya karena bertingkah romantis terhadapmu.." balas Mikaela mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa Yuu setega itu menjadikan dirimu 'gorengan'?"

Mikaela tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin saja.." Terdiam sebentar hingga akhirnya menatap si gadis mungil, "Selamat ulang tahun ya.."

"Ya.."

"Ehem-ehem!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pemuda lain tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Nampaknya aku bakalan jadi 'gorengan' beneran nih.." ucap Mikaela tenang.

"Apa 'gorengan'? Memang kalian berdua lagi membicarakan apa sih?" tanya sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Yuuichiro.

Shinoa maupun Mikaela saling berpandangan, seperti tengah menyalurkan pikiran masing-masing melalui tatapan mata. Keduanya kemudian kembali menatap Yuuichiro.

"Kepo.." balas Mikaela tenang namun terdengar jahil.

Yuuichiro tersentak, "Hei, memang tidak boleh? Kau sedang dekat-dekat dengan pacar orang, tahu!?"

"Oh ya? Kurasa gadis ini tak keberatan didekati pria lain.."

Shinoa menganggukkan kepala tanda mengiyakan.

"Shinoa mah tega!" rengek Yuuichiro.

Dua orang di hadapannya hanya mampu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Yuuichiro yang kelewat seperti bocah. Tiba-tiba saja, segerombolan anak kecil mendekat, menarik-narik lengan Shinoa. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar.

"Kakak pacarnya Kak Yuuichiro ya?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang tadi menarik lengan Shinoa.

"Eh?" Dan Shinoa pun terbengong. "Yuuichiro siapa ya?"

"Shinoa...!" Yang disebut kembali merengek.

"Kami diberi tahu Kak Akane jika pacarnya Kak Yuuichiro sedang berulang tahun, jadi kami mau mengucapkan selamat.." ucap para anak-anak itu polos.

Shinoa kalang kabut mengalihkan pandangan, mencari-cari ada di mana gadis bernama Akane, namun sama sekali tak menemukannya.

"Iya, itu benar. Dia ini pacarnya si Yuu.." Mikaela yang sejak tadi memang ada di lokasi langsung saja membuka suara.

"Wuaah.. Kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun ya, kak.." teriak anak-anak itu heboh.

Shinoa kebingungan karena dikerubungi anak-anak yang jumlahnya 12 orang, namun dirinya juga merasa senang dengan tingkah mereka.

"Kadonya buat kakak ya.." Salah satu anak laki-laki memberikan sebuah bingkisan.

"Hee? Itu 'kan hadiah kalian?" tanya Shinoa.

"Enggak apa, buat kakak saja.."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih ya.."

Tiba-tiba saja, Akane dan yang lainnya mendekati, terdengar pula sebuah lagu selamat ulang tahun. Shinoa menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya tengah membawa sebuah kue di tangan mereka.

Akane menyerahkan kue itu ke tangan Yuuichiro.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya pemuda yang dimaksud.

"Kau 'kan kekasihnya.." balas Akane yang langsung mendapatkan anggukkan mantap dari yang lainnya.

Yuuichiro mendengus singkat sebelum akhirnya membawa kue itu ke hadapan sang kekasih.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Shinoa datar.

"Kue-lah. Apalagi coba?"

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" teriak anak-anak yang menyaksikan.

"Ucapkan permohonan juga.." Mitsuba ikutan menimpali.

"Ayo, Shinoa.. Kau pasti bisa.." Yoichi juga ikut-ikutan.

"Cerewet kalian semua! Memang kalian pikir ini ajang apa?" bentak Shinoa pelan.

"Ajang tiup lilin.." balas Mikaela santai.

Lilin pun ditiup dan seketika itu juga semua berteriak 'horaay'..

Shinoa entah kenapa tertawa, berpikir jika hari ini menyenangkan. Semoga saja, tahun-tahun selanjutnya akan berjalan meriah seperti ini.

 **-[END]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tamat dengan sangat tidak memuaskan..

Maafkan saya yang lagi-lagi telat bikin fik buat ultahnya Shinoa *sedih, padahal emang sengaja ngepasin sama tgl publis yg tahun lalu, hehee* dan Ini juga saya ngebikinnya dengan terburu-buru. Sudah buntu sama segala hal yang berbau romantis, jadi sekali lagi maafkan saya ya jika emang story nya tak memuaskan sangat..

Okay, ada kesan pesan? Review? Kritik saran? Apa pun saya terima..

See yaa~


End file.
